umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Settings
Magic: Schools of Magical Thought Black Magic Internal and External Magic Religion: The Planes The Planes Deities Myths A Guide to Outsiders Geo-Socio-Political: Geography History Currency Map Gallery Organizations: The Gemstone Towers: There are two campuses of the Gemstone Towers, one in Hatalom, and the other in the Illian kingdoms. They appeared in the year 500 II, presumably by some act of Ibronka. Though there are two campuses, the differences between them seem to blur at times, and there are only sufficient staff for one campus. The Gemstone Towers are, first and foremost, a mage academy. One could even say, the mage academy. Of the titular towers, there are four: Diamond, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire. The Diamond Tower is focused on divination and travel magic. The Emerald Tower specializes in the creation of magical items. The Ruby Tower produces highly trained battlemages. The Sapphire Tower is focused on defensive wardings and healing magics. Rumors also speak of a fifth tower devoted to black magic, but even postulating the existence of such a tower can be taken as grave insult. The Order of the Pomegranate: A multinational order of spies that dated back to ancient times, since destroyed. Traditionally, eating a pomegranate in public was a request to be contacted. Now used to refer to any fruit mechant, in a a jocular manner. Burning Star Academy: Founded by the archmage Csilla, the Burning Star Academy teaches its apprentices two things: how to blow things up, and how to transform into dragons. Their duties include guarding against what comes out of the Varaz Waste, whatever that may be. Repository of Knowledge: An extensive library located in Tiborem. By 555 II, it has become the sanctum of the gensai archmage Fayd One-Eye, who offers it as a home to any other wandering gensai. Skinmen: Believed to have been a cult of mages in ancient times who had mastered the ability of consuming another's mind, and taking over their body, leaving only the empty skin of their previous host. Now used to refer to con-men in many street cants. Religious Orders: The Order of Saint Tabor (Taborite Clerics): A Laerosian militant order from the Illian Kingdoms, the Taborites are best known for their signature weapon and willingness to volunteer for obviously suicidal missions. They wear face-concealing helmets, or veils when not in battle. Some suspect that it is a penitential order, with members as disgraced paladins seeking redemption or death. The Roan Riders: Paladins of Brigii, prone to wandering into towns under threat from bandits. The Philosophic Schools: Being: Ileni, Life: Larlon, Death: Phoraduk, Freedom: Silanihi, Reflection: Tyntaragi The Brothers of Ore (Femtan monastic order): swears an oath to never touch worked metal. Sisters of the Ingot (Femtan monastic order): swears an oath never to touch raw metal. Cloaked Order of Charity (Laerosian monastic order): a 'secret' penitential order for nobles who have committed crimes against the state. Vows are not permanent: only for the length of their 'sentence.' Most Noble Order of Judges (Laerosian and Rihissan Paladins): sworn to uphold the law, and to balance punishment and mercy. Sisters of the Black Veil (Rihissa monastic order): executioners and state-appointed bounty hunters. Sisters of the Red Robes (Rihissa monastic order): 'rogue' order of vigilantes, punishing those that the law cannot. Brothers of the Broken Lance (Turmlar monastic order): Scholars and advisors in knightly codes and chivalric behavior. Other Settings